sapphires journey
by ayamey222
Summary: ok, so im kind of new at this this is my first fanfic story so if it has some errors just remeber that this is my first time doing this jaja! this story is set after the first book but before the second one, so sapphire is 12
1. Chapter 1

Im soaking wet, the salt water is leaking down my shorts and onto my shoes giving a squish sound every time I walk. I am walking up the cove after a fun dive into Ingo with my good friend Faro. Today he taught me how to whistle underwater, I kept failing at each attempt, it wasn't until my 10th try that I finally got the hang of it. I smile at the memory of Faro. I truly don't know what id do if I ever lost him. Im halfway through now and I have a clear view of the cottage. I see Sadie barking her little mouth out in the window, as she finds me coming closer she starts jumping and licking the window as if she wished it was my face. I can't help but smile, the door opens wide and a long bark comes from the left side of the cottage, its Sadie! Running from the window to me as fast as a dog could run. I hug her, pet her soft skin, and smile. "Sadie Dear, its ok, im here". She always gets upset when I leave to Ingo. She thinks that one day I will leave her and never come back. "Sapphire?" calls a man with a deep Australian accent, its Roger. "Yes?" I say, sounding casual. At that moment my mother comes in from the kitchen. "Sapphy Dear, your home!" "Yes" repeat, I am growing bored of this.

"uum" roger hesitates "your mum and I have got some news for you" I stare from mum to roger, then back.

"What is it?" I ask. My mother steps up, she looks nervous, by the look in her eyes I could tell what she was going to say.

"Sapphire Dear, me and roger are getting married."

I knew it!

She continues slowly "and soon after the wedding we hope to move … to Australia."

What! No way! I don't want to go there! The anger must've showed on my face because Roger starts in, "don't worry, you and Conor will be fine, Conor already agreed to go, the schools are great , and there are great job opportunities for your mum and I. Its for the better, Sapphire."

At that moment I wanted to do two things, yell, and cry, but I dint know which so I did both. Tears poured through my eyes and I started to yell louder than planned, I might have even said some hurtful things to mum. But I was too angry to care.

"I knew it! I knew you would do this to us mum! You're forgetting dad! You want to forget him! That's why you want to leave so badly! You want to start over! Well let me tell you …! I stopped. Mum was in tears and Roger flashed me a face that said "shut up, Sapphire, shut up!" so I shut up. I ran out the door as fast as I could to make a break for it to let out my anger elsewhere and not hurt mum. As I ran I heard mum yell out "Sapphire, stop!" but I chose to ignore it. Once I was outside I took my bike and rode away as far and as fast as possible. After about 10 minutes my anger had faded and my feet were tired from pedaling so fast, so I took a stop to my left. There was a Diner with a perfect spot to just park my bike and relax, so I laid it down. To my right there was a grown man, mid -forties, had long black hair. He reminded me of my father but older. He smiled at me, I then started to panic. He was a stranger; I didn't know what he wanted to do with me,

"So, what's a young lady like you doing this far into town? Are you lost?"

"uhh..no " I managed to say.

"So, are you a runaway then? I mean, obviously you don't live by here or else I would've known who you were, did you escape?"

How did he know all this, why did he even care anyways? Im not his daughter, it's not his business?

"Well, um im from the coast, I kind of wondered off from home… but im not a runaway, I mean, I left but..."

"You're going back…of course"

"Yes" I said, he no longer feels like a stranger, but like a man I could trust.

"So, im assuming there were problems at home, or else you wouldn't have wondered off like that."

"Yes, sir" I said with a sigh.

Then I realized he was going to keep on asking me so I might as well tell him, right here, right now.

"My mum wants to get married to another man" I added quickly.

"Another man Why?" he looked curious "so then where's your father?"

"He left us, sir" I responded.

"Oh, im sorry" he said with a touch of sympathy.

"Its ok" I whispered not because I didn't want others to hear, but because I dint want the man to hear the disappointment in my voice.

"So, I reckon you wish he was here?" he asked.

I had no idea how he knew this but I answered anyways.

"No! I wish he would've never left in the first place! I wish that..." I trailed off.

"You wish that what dear?" the man asked with a bit of curiosity and something else, I couldn't quite understand it.

"I wish that mum would've never met Roger, and that my father had never left us."

"I see…" says the man in a weird tone, as if he knows something I don't.

I sit still, wishing I had never opened up to a near stranger. Afterwards the man lets out a long sigh and starts " you know Dear, God plans all, if your father left it was for a reason. And if your mother fell in love with another man, it was meant to be, don't you think?"

What he said made sense, but part of me thought it was rubbish. Who was this man to tell me this? Of course my mum wasn't meant to be with roger, she loved my dad! And she belonged to him! Not Roger! My heart was full of anger and rage but I answered calmly.

"Yes, I suppose…well its getting late, I really should return home. Thanks for the speech and all it really helped a lot."

"Sure thing" said the man, although he didn't seem entirely satisfied.

"You know dear, there's a shortcut to your home."

"A shortcut?" I asked, I never knew of any shortcut, probably because I never came downtown before, its very populated, and the air isn't fresh not like down at the cove.,

"Yes, a shortcut" said the man "just go up that path right there" he signaled towards a hidden path behind the Diner. It had many bushes and looked kind of deserted.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes, just go straight and you'll get home, I promise!"

"Well…alright then, why not." I said with a hurried tone.

"O.k. bye Dear, I hope your problems are fixed!" he had a large grin on his face and looked at me with the same stare your mother gave me when I was 5 and attempted to runaway. Its kind of a "good luck with that" stare.

"Thank you!" I yelled back, I was already on my bike about 2 inches away from the creepy path that supposedly lead me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had reached the path, a strange feeling came through me, it felt similar to the feeling I get when I dive through the skin of Ingo, like leaving one world and entering another. Well, this world had bushes everywhere, and was all filed with sand which odd is considering the fact I was downtown and there were no beaches around. There was also rock, small pieces in mixed with the sand and it made a Clack-Clack noise every time I pedaled. Clack-Clack, Clack-Clack. Oh lord, how much longer till I got home, I wondered with a sigh.

After a minute or two I started recognizing the path, it had beaches; I knew I was near because I was within 5 inches from a hill that lead to the cove. When I was younger my dad used to always tell me "Go up the hill, sapphy, and you will always find home."

Oh, how I miss his voice, with that thought in mind I felt a small tear prickle down my face. "I wish dad was home" I said without meaning to. " I wish, he would've never left us" now even more tears had run down my face, to the point that my face was red like a tomato.

As I went up the hill I had to pedal harder, the hill was steep and it felt like I would've fallen over if not for my strong legs. "Harder, Sapphire!" I told myself, I started feeling weak, the kind of weak feeling I get when I leave Ingo. "I am not going to make it!" I heard myself say, so much for being optimistic. My feet were failing me, they ached from the long trip and I thought they would snap any minute like a pair of twigs. But then, I heard Faro's teasing voice say "are you going to give up so easily, little sister?"

Ugh! Faro always finds a way to crack me. "No!" I yelled and felt my feet gain strength and push the pedals faster and harder than ever done before.

I made it! I was at the top of the hill looking down at the cove. "Thanks Faro!" I heard myself say, although I knew he couldn't hear me. I wasn't sure if it was actually Faro talking to me through my thoughts or my subconscious, either way I had made it!

The ride downhill was easy, I didn't even pedal I just let gravity take me. Once I reached the bottom then I started pedaling towards the cottage. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something felt strange. Almost as if it wasn't my home. I recognized the cottage in front of me but I didn't feel like I belonged there. I then put my bike down and walked toward my home. What I found very weird was that there was no Sadie barking at me through the window like she always does when I come home. I opened the door completely and asked "hello...mum? Roger? Conor?" but nobody spoke. And then it happened. The moment I could've sworn was a dream. My father came running down the stairs in his casual sapphire your home face.

"sapphy dear, where were you?" I was so shocked I stood paralyzed

"sapphy?" he asked worriedly

"Dad?" I got closer, then touched his neck. "Dad! It really is you!"

"Sapphire, my baby girl, I am sorry about everything. I know you and con have missed me since I left."

"Dad, why did you leave?" I felt myself ask, I didn't mean to hurt him but I was curious

"sweetheart, your mother and I have had some problems , well…many problems, your mother filed a divorce and so I was forced to move out. I have been living with granny carne the past few days and I will continue living with her until I have enough money to get a place of my own."

"divorce? No dad, you and mum never divorced, you left us, for Ingo, don't you remember. And you never came back, and then mum met Roger."

"what?, sapphire are you making this up?"

"no dad! I swear! You left us for Ingo, me and conor and mum. And we made a funeral but without your body because we couldn't find it. And then mum fell in love with Roger. I am not making this up dad! It really happened!"

"o.k. sapphire, whatever you say, its obvious you dreamt the whole thing!"

"no! I didn't dad"

"that's enough sapphire! Stop this nonsense right now!" he had become angry, I felt lost and scared, had my wish really come true? Did that man know this was going to happen to me? Was he some kind of a wizard or something?

I took a look at dads angry face and realized that there's no Ingo in it. Not one speck of it! that's because dad never went into Ingo! I had wished that dad never left us and so its happened, he's here completely. But the worst part is he and mum are divorced, oh lord, what's the point of wanting your dad back if you wont even be able to see him as often.

My dad took in a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "dear, why don't you go out to the cove, your brothers been waiting for you to come home for quite a while."

"o.k. dad" I said with the innocent voice I always have when I want my dad to forgive me. Then before I left I gave him a big hug, and a small kiss on his left cheek.

"I love you, sapphy"

" I love you too, daddy" then I smiled and headed out the door towards the cove.

After the risky climb down the rocks, I saw conor laying near the shore with a towel wrapped around his shoulder." he had gone swimming" I thought to myself. I wondered if he'd gone into Ingo.

"conor!" I yelled to make sure he was aware I was home, he often gets worried when I go out alone. He flashed a smile towards me but I felt like it was a fake! There must be some sadness underneath that smile. When I finally reached the bottom I ran up to the shore and sat next to him.

"hey con!" I said in a happy to see you tone.

"hey saph, …something very weird has happened" now I see the sadness in his smile, it has spread to his whole face.

"yeah, dads here now con! isn't that great?"

"great? Conor lets out.

"uuh, yeah dads home con, isn't that what we wanted?"

"well…yes, I suppose it is, saphy but do you know they're divorced!"

"yes," I let out in a sad tone.

"I mean.." conor goes on "at first, I thought it was great, dad was home! But…we barely ever see him, and Elvira she's gone, she doesn't even know I exist anymore" then it hit me, if dad has never been into Ingo, neither have we.

"Faro!" I yell out unknowingly. Then I get up and start running towards the rock where I first met Faro. I climb up ignoring conor scream and run towards me in the background. Then I yell again but this time, in full Mer, hoping he'd understand better if it were in his own language. I yell loud enough so that all of Ingo can hear

"Faro! Please! Its me, sapphire, your little hwoer!" I look in my thoughts and try to find Faro, but he is nowhere to be found. by the time I let out my last breath, conor had reached the top of the rock and was standing next to me.

"its ok Saph," he says in his brotherly tone of voice. I felt so much sadness. Its all my fault mum and dad are divorced and that Conor cant see Elvira or that Faro doesn't remember me, and that no one in my family has ever been to Ingo. With the thought of Ingo, I take one foot forward and try to dive, but Conor holds me and stops me.

"Saph, its no use, ive tried, we are not welcomed into Ingo without Faro or Elvira.

At that moment I felt more tears come through my eyes, I stood there holding onto conor, all upset and teary eyed.

"what have I done?" I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had let out all the tears I had stored, Conor and I climbed out of the rock and back up to the cottage. We tried to do it quick because high tide was coming in real fast.

I then felt myself longing for Sadie. She always did know how to make me feel better. With the thought of Sadie and her soft doggy kisses licking my face clean, I ran up to the door forgetting my brother behind

"Sadie!" I yelled as I steeped foot into the cottage. Then conor comes racing up ahead

"Saph, we don't have Sadie" what no way! To lose Ingo is one thing, but Sadie' my dog! The dog that I was lucky enough to even have! And then I had realized that if Roger wasn't in my life, neither was Sadie, he's the one who talked mum into letting us have Sadie in the first place. The tears that I had so strongly hid were back now.

"No! She can't be gone, con!"

"Im sorry, saph." Conor says in a worried tone. I then started towards my room, and as I walked in I felt something strange about my room, something different. I then realized that my old mirror wasn't broken, I could've sworn it was, and then I remembered that it was only broken in my "old life" you know… when Ingo was in my life. On the shelf I also noticed the blue watch that dad gave me for my birthday. It was there, fixed, last time I remembered I had wet it accidentally down at the cove. "But wait" I thought. I've never been into Ingo so the watch never broke, and neither did the mirror. The thought of never going into Ingo or meeting Faro is too much for me, I lay in bed and cried until I fell asleep. Later I woke up to mums voice calling me to go down for supper.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed mum. She looked depressed. She was just roasting chicken when she turned to face me and faked and incredibly big smile.

"Sapphire, you sure were tired! I checked up on you a couple of times and you were deep in sleep."

"uuh, yeah " I answered. Conor was on the left side of the table, he still wore the same fake smile that I could tell was grief buried up. Mum and conor were both upset, dad was unhappy and I too felt heartbroken. Was life with dad outside of Ingo that depressing? I always thought id be happier with dad home, but it's sadder than ever before. You could feel the grief as you walk into the kitchen.

I sat down and ate dinner; none of us spoke a word. At the end of supper once I had finished doing the dishes I called for conor to come into my room. Once he was there I had told him that I have come up with a plan.

"What is it, saph?"

"Con, I think we should ask the man what to do?"

"What man?" asks conor. Then I remembered that I had never told conor about my little trip downtown, so I did. I told him about being upset with mum and Roger and about the mysterious man that sort of looked like dad but not entirely, and the hill, and wishing that dad had never left. Two minutes passed and I had finished telling my bold tale. Once I was done, conor just sighed and said

"So, do you think we should go downtown?"

"Yes, it might be our only choice, con"

"I agree," says conor, then he stops and I could tell he was thinking of a plan. He always was better at planning than I was. After conors thinking things through for about 3 minutes, he let out his thoughts to me.

"O.k. so tomorrow mums going to work, you and I could go downtown o.k., Sapphy, and you'll have to lead because I don't know exactly where this man is. Also we'll have to wake up early if we want to get there in time, downtown is faraway."

"O.k. con" I just nodded and agreed, like I always do. Conor is my big brother, he always knows better so I just agree. That night I slept better than most, after I took a warm shower and detangled my seaweed hair, I nearly fell right into bed. In the morning I woke up to Conors voice, hissing at me.

"Saph! Psst! Wake up!" conor said in a loud whisper.

"wa..waa! Im up!" I answered in a wary tone.

"Come on! Its time to go! Get dressed and eat breakfast"

"O.k. con!" I got up and got dressed. I slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans and threw on a blue tank top, and then I just placed my two trainers, one on each foot, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast real quick. I found my brother at the table eating a plate with 2 eggs and a whole bunch of bacon.

"Wow! Con! You sure are hungry!"

"Well, we'll need plenty of energy for the trip"

"True" I stated. So I sat down and served myself some eggs and bacon for the long trip ahead.

Then I remembered there was something I wanted to do before I left.

"Con, what about dad?" I asked

"What about him?" asks conor bitterly?

"Well, once we leave, we might never see him again."

"How are you so sure we'll leave?"

"Im not! But just in case we do get back to our old life, don't you want to see him before wards? You know to say goodbye, just in case!"

"I suppose," says conor. Sometimes I really don't understand him, its almost as if he doesn't care about dad!

"So we can see him before we go downtown?" I ask

"Fine, saph well stop by granny carne's on the way there real quick to say goodbye"

"Good!" I said

"Good!" conor repeated. The rest of our breakfast was silent.

Afterwards I finished up I did our plates and put away the rest of our breakfast inside the fridge, then me and conor grabbed our bikes and pedaled towards granny carne's house. I felt kind of nervous. Although I wasn't sure we were actually leaving dad for ever, I still couldn't shake the thought of not seeing him again, Even if it was meant to be.

6 minutes had passed and I and conor were at Granny Carne's house. We parked our bikes next to a huge bush. Granny Carne's house was so much earth, that you could barely believe there was such a place like Ingo while being around it. I didn't know how dad could withstand being here, but then I reminded myself, yet again! That had never been into Ingo. I guess that was just a hard thought to grasp. Conor knocked on the wooden door gently. It looked old, wooden, and earth. Earth was a good word to describe where I was, I didn't like it here, I just wanted to say goodbye and leave, although conor looked a lot more comfortable than me. An old woman with hazel-yellowish eyes opened the door, it was Granny Carne! She let out a bright smile. And her eyes grew bright and big as she spoke. "Ah…my children, we have been expecting you" I was going to ask how she knew that but conor gave me a respect Granny Carne stare. So I shut up. She opened the door and gestured for us to come in, and so we did. The inside looked like earth just like the outside, and on the left I saw dad sitting on a chair. He signaled for me to sit down on his knees, which is quiet strange because the last time he had asked me to do that I was 8.

I sat on his knee and put my arm around his neck. "Hey dad!" I said loud and with pride to have my father near me again. Conor came by and sat on dads other knee. If anyone would see us now they'd think we were a happy family but truth is…this might be the last time we see our dad! Granny Carne was well aware of our intentions; I could tell by the look she gave us all. "Sapphire, conor, say goodbye to your dad, I need to talk to both of you afterwards, outside." She winked and opened the door, then she let herself outside, leaving conor, my dad, and I alone to say our goodbyes. I don't know if dad knew, but either way we had to say farewell so I decided I would start

"Dad?"

"Yes dear?"

"We love you"

"I know dear"

"No! You don't know! I guess what I want to say is…" conor finishes for me

"Dad no matter what you do, we'll always love you" I could tell dad understood because he gave a nod, then faced me and smiled. "I love you guys!"

"We know dad!" conor and I both manage to say at the same time. Then we went outside, on my way back out I took one last glance at my father but he was looking down and didn't catch my gaze. "I love dad" I thought "I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

Conor and I left the house and stood on the porch in front Of Granny Carne waiting to see whatever it was she was going to show us, or hear whatever it was she was going to tell us. She stared into conor's eyes then mine. "Children, before I let you leave…let me ask you one question" she looked specifically at me this time. "What is it?" asked conor in an eager voice. Granny Carnes gaze stood on me for a while. "Have you kids learned your lesson?" conor looked extremely confused, but I knew very well what she was talking about. "Yes, I said." "We have learned our lessons" conor was still standing there but he seemed to be catching on now. "Oh, have you?" asked Granny Carne.

"Then, is suppose you wouldn't mind sharing your lesson with me and conor?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all" I said, feeling fearless.

"Then, go on my girl" said Granny Carne.

"What happens happens and you can't undo it, you have no control over what happens, only god, because he knows all, and when things happen, they were meant to be, not accidents! But because they were suppost to happen, and like it or not you have to face life, and whatever happens in it" I said proudly. And I kind of felt like thanking the man. Because most of what I had just said came from his mouth before mine.

Conor and Granny Carne stood still for a moment. Then Granny Carne started "o.k. then my dear," "Go on now my children… don't be late"

I and conor said our goodbyes to Granny Carne, got on our bikes, and left. "o.k saphhy you lead" says conor from my left. Now we are about 2 miles away from Granny Carnes house. I was remembering the first time I had escaped out here. My anger towards mum and Roger, and my grief towards losing dad. Then I remembered that I had to lead conor.

"Con, we must go north!"

"North, By how much?"

"Until you spot a white diner near a pathway" I said with certainty

"O.k. well, which side is it on?"

"Uuh…I think it was left, im not sure, either way there's two of us, one of us is bound to spot it."

"Oh, ok then!" conor said. I could tell he was tired he is not used to riding this far, not like I am.

About 10 minutes later, I spotted the diner to the right, so it was the right side, not the left! Wow! I had gotten a huge brain fart!

"conor! There it is!" I yelled to my left so he could hear me. Then we both started heading towards the diner, and parked are bikes on the soft spot I had spotted last time.

"So what now?" asked conor when we had finished parking.

"We have to find the man! He probably knows what to do! Follow me!" I said as I headed towards the inside of the diner. This moment was quite bizarre; usually I was the one following conor, not him following me! Whatever world im in! It's all wrong!

The inside of the diner was old and rusted, kind of like Granny Carnes house but a little less earth and a little more old school. I saw about 2 people sitting down eating, and about 3 more on the counter serving orders, but the rest of the place was deserted!

"For a place downtown it's pretty empty" says conor.

"I agree!" I added.

Then I went up to the lady at the cash register thinking shed prbrably know who the man was.

"Mrs." I asked, the lady turned towards mr.

"May I help you?"

"uum,…im looking for a man"

"Ooh, well what's he look like? Maybe I know him?"

"He's tall, about 40; he has dark black hair, and says he lives around here?"

"Ooh, yes that's Eric, he works here on afternoons but now he's on his break" I felt a rush of relieve, "oh thank god she knows him" I though. Then conor steps in

"Mrs. Do you know where Eric is now?"

"He's out back" says the lady.

"O.k. thank you lets go saphy!" conor runs ahead and takes the back door. I follow close behind. We both run back and find the man supposedly named Eric sitting on the ground looking out into the deserted path.

"Aah…its you again, how can I help you this time, dear?" asks Eric.

"Yes, it's me" I say trying not to sound offensive

"Why are you here, dear?"

"I need you to take back my wish"

"What wish?" asks Eric, in an innocent tone.

"You know…that my dad had never left us, I wished it and it happened, and now I regret the wish and I want to go back."

"aah..well dear its not that easy" says Eric with a sigh.

"What?" conor starts in. "you mean we came all the way over here for nothing!" Eric stares at conor as if he has just noticed him standing there.

"now boy, I never said you cant so anything, I just said its not easy, you wished it and now you got it, simple as that!" he was right!, its what we wished for after all, but we have to do something about it now, it cant be too late, I need my life back! So I spoke up!

"Look sir! I miss my old life, I miss Ingo, I miss Faro, and I miss my family's happiness! Heck! I even miss Roger! And I don't care if I don't have my dad because what happened happened and there's no going back now. So please just tell me how to get back to my old life so everyone can be happy! Including myself! Please…ill do anything!" after that I took a deep breath and found both conor and Eric staring at me as if I had won a novel prize! Then Eric got up and smiled at me. And at last said "your lesson has been learned, now you can go home." Conor was smiling at me but not like sadness underneath smile, a full blown smile! I felt a moment of triumph. Then Eric said, "o.k., you will get out the same way you got in, through the passage" and as I heard those words I felt like I had been punched in the stomach! By Eric! This whole time we were stuck her! And all we needed to do was go through the passage again! I let my anger fall and continued. Eric lifted his finger and pointed through the passage as if gesturing to where we should be headed. Conor though, looked uneasy and insecure, "are you sure?" he asked "will it really lead us home" he continued with his insecurities. Until Eric winked, smiled and said some very familiar words. "Yes, just go straight and you'll get home, I promise."

Once I and conor were on our bikes we headed straight towards the path with hopes of it taking us home. I looked back to say goodbye to Eric but he was gone, vanished, in about 2 seconds. I chose to forget it, we kept on riding in silence until we saw the hill "oh, no!" I said louder than intended.

"What is it, saph?" asked conor.

"The hill con, it's really steep"

"So?"

"So, it was a near miracle I had even made it last time, I might not make it this time"

"Yes, you will saph" says conor with pride, "WE will"

"O.k. here we go" I said frightened. The hill was already steep and we were only two inches up. Me and conor were pedaling stronger, working not only our feet but our lungs, every breath we took hurt more and more as we broke through the skin and went from one world to the other. Then when I felt like I couldn't take it any longer, I thought of Faro, and never getting to see him again. The thought gave me force, and persistence. I felt myself pedal faster and conor was close behind. Then faster, I went until finally I had made it! "Yes!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs, not caring who hears me! "We made it!" let out conor but not as loud as mine. Then we pushed ourselves downhill and let gravity do the rest.

Once we got to the cottage conor dropped the bike on the ground and kissed the floor below him "home! Sweet home!" yelled out conor in relief. "Yes, home at last!" I said.

When I got to the cottage I found mum sitting down on the stairs next to Roger.

"Mum!" I yelled then ran towards them. "Roger!" I gave him a big hug as big as the one I gave mum. "Oh how I love you guys!" I screamed out! Roger and mum were both giving conor a's wrong with her stare but conor just shrugged.

"Sapphire," says mum "we've been thinking, maybe its best to stay here rather than go to Australia."

"Really" I asked with lots of enthusiasm!

"Yes" mum answered and gave me a are you happy now smile. Conor and I grinned at each other and hugged. "Yes!" we both said at the same time. I was so happy we were staying home! Then from my right I heard a distant bark and knew right away who it came from. "Sadie!" Sadie jumped on me and started licking my whole face. "Oh, girl I love you!" I then realized that I had been saying a lot of "I love you's" to people but I honestly meant it. After about a minute of brushing my hands against Sadie's soft fur I remembered someone I very desperately wanted to see

"Faro!" I yelled out and ran out the door leaving everyone in still confusion.

I ran down to the cove and called out to Faro with my mind.

"Faro!" I yelled

"Little sister?" faro had popped out of the water

"Faro" I ran towards him and hugged him tightly

"What is the matter, did you miss me, little sister?" said Faro in his usual teasing voice. But I was too happy to let it bother me. The rest of the day me and Faro surfed currents and found amazing things, and I found that god gives and takes, he took my father from me but he gave me Faro, and Ingo, Sadie, and Roger, and mums happiness which was showing more and more each day thanks to Roger. Once I had finished I got home and actually spent some time with the family that I was lucky to even have. And yes, that includes, Roger.


End file.
